This invention relates to an intake system for a V type engine and more particularly to an improved high efficiency and compact induction system for an engine having cylinder banks disposed at a V angle.
The advantages of V type engines are, of course, well known. Such engines generally provide a very compact arrangement. However, because of the compact nature, certain problems exist in connection with the design and construction of such engines. Particularly, if the engine is to provide a high output, it is necessary to insure that the engine has a good induction system that will permit free breathing of the engine and which can be tuned so as to achieve maximum performance. Frequently, this requires the use of plenum chambers for the engine and the positioning of the plenum chambers and associated manifolding can give rise to certain difficulties. It has been proposed, therefore, to provide the plenum chambers at a location so that they extend above the cylinder banks and then a manifolding system connects these plenum chambers with the various intake passages of the engine.
Although such arrangements permit good induction efficiency, they give rise to an increase in the overall height of the engine. In addition to adding to the height of the engine, such placement of the plenum chambers and the associated manifolding can obscure certain components of the engine. For example, it can be difficult to locate the fuel injection nozzles, spark plugs and other components without their being obscured by the induction system.
In addition to the aforenoted disadvantages, induction systems of the type previously proposed have given rise to complicated manifold passages and the difficulty in providing a low cost way of manufacturing such passages.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved induction system for a V type engine that will provide high outputs and yet will insure a compact and simple assemblage.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a high output induction system for a V type engine wherein the induction system is compact and does not obscure other components of the engine.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide an improved induction system for a V type engine that is compact and can be made from multiple pieces which can be easily machined and connected to each other.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved manifold and induction system for a V type engine including pairs of plenum chambers and wherein the system facilitates a compact assembly and permits ease of placement of various accessories driven by the engine.